Can I Keep it?
by texaswookie
Summary: Xander's Halloween soldier costume was much more slicker than anyone expected, and had a nice little bonus with him that Xander wants to hang onto.


Xander's Halloween soldier costume was much more slicker than anyone expected, and had a nice little bonus with him that Xander wants to hang onto. 

* * *

><p>Xander Harris sighed as he recalled everything that had happened over Halloween. He had to admit it had been one of the most interesting celebrations of the dark and creepy holiday that he had ever experienced. He was almost thankful for Snyder being the pain in the ass he was that had done what he had. Thanks to the troll like Herr Principle forcing them into escort duty, they had been forced to don costumes to get into the 'spirit' of the holiday as they did their forced duty. The fact that Buffy had planned on vegging in front of the television, Xander had planned on stuffing himself with candy and hanging out at the Bronze, while Willow had planned on working on a programming thing had meant nothing to the small and very petty man. He had actually seemed to be overjoyed at the concept of messing with their plans. To add to his problems, had been the fact that his mother in a drunken stupor had tried to clean his costume. Unfortunately for him, her help meant that she had tried to bleach the green stains out of his clothes. The bleach had eaten through the shirt and jacket, while the pants were useless now that they were covered in white blotches. He had gone to the costume shop Ethan's with the girl's desperate to find something that he could use now that his costume had been destroyed and found only a handful of things that he could actually afford. He had through some quick and desperate dealing gotten a mustache and a plastic handgun. With the these two items he was going to have to come up with something that would help him out in the coming festivities that Herr Principle had prepared for them.<p>

Everything had gone alright, armed with his large knowledge of old t.v shows and his usually less than appreciated fashion sense, he had managed to hastily piece together a costume that would work. Mrs. Summers had actually been impressed as he had joined the girls at Casa de Summers. After that, it had simply been collecting kids and doing the whole Trick and Treat game. He had actually been able to enjoy the night air for the first time since he had learned about what was out there. He wasn't having to be on constant guard for some creepy monster or other that might try to kill him or one of the others. He should have known that something was wrong with how easy it had all seemed to be. Scooby law dictated if things were going good they were about to go bad in a major way that was going to threaten all of their lives. The spell had ripped through everyone wearing something from Ethan's.

Xander had changed into his costume easily enough. He had spent the night wearing a cocky grin and flashing his gun, a now very real gun at people. Along with the gun had come on of the know-how and skills that came with his character. He had worn a bright red Hawaiian shirt along with his other stuff had changed him from a basic soldier, into a particular one. He had been Lt. Magnum, a former soldier and a smooth talking private detective for Hawaii. While under the influence of the transformed costume he had managed to beat up Larry who had gone as a simple pirate, managed to be the hero for both Buffy and Cordellia, got rewarded with several searing kisses from the pair that were his new happy thoughts and memories, and to top it all off it seemed that he had managed to keep a few benefits from his possession. Which was why he was currently here talking with Giles.

"Come on Giles, you know that I can't very well take this home. My dad will either wreck it or sell it before I even knew what happened." Xander pleaded the librarian. "What is wrong with me leaving it here where it won't get hurt? Besides this way when we need to get someplace fast we can actually get a chance to get there before the bad guys do unlike when we drive you're relic. There is also the added benefit of my image taking a real jump. Also Buffy and Cordy want to see how much of Magnum is left in here," he added smirking in what was becoming his trademark way while tapping the side of his head, "and they're insisting that I take them both on beach dates. They even agreed to do them together on the condition that there's still two dates."

Giles glared at the smug boy that had managed to get every teen's fantasy. "And you think that I'm going to want to help you with that attitude?" The watcher questioned him in disbelief. "Besides, what are you even going to do with that giant monstrosity anyways?" He questioned the boy before him. "And how did you even get it?" He added in as he looked at the item in question.

"Well I had a toy one in my pocket last night. You know since I didn't exactly have access to the real thing and all." Xander addmitted somewhat sheepishly. "At least I didn't use to have access to one until last night that is." He added flashing his smile at the elder man again. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the irony of still listening to what an older Brit was telling him to do.

"Yet another thing to thank Ethan for I see." Giles said tiredly, as looked over at Xander and the bright red Ferrari that he was casually leaning against.

"So can I keep it?" Xander questioned the man pleadingly.


End file.
